


Exploring New Territory

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his lover pregnant and hormonal, Faramir must turn to alternative methods to relive his . . . pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring New Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/gifts).



> This is for [](http://claudia603.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://claudia603.livejournal.com/)**claudia603** as part of my Advent Calendar. It's different, I'm warning you!

Propped up on a mountain of pillows, Frodo sat eating a bowl of iced cream, a concoction made of milk and sugar that Merry had delivered from Rohan. Faramir watched on with a frown deepening his features. He half worried that their child would lack essential nutrients due to Frodo's eating habits, but he couldn't deny the healthy glow he saw in his Hobbit's cheeks. More pressing was the issue of the tightness in his trousers that he couldn't seem to erase. Ever since Frodo entered the later stages of pregnancy, his previously insatiable desire for lovemaking seemed to have been quenched completely.

Frodo twitched one furry foot out from underneath the blankets and Faramir felt his mouth grow dry. The delicate curve of the arch, the smoothness of the sole, the soft downy hair that covered the foot from ankle to toe. Faramir also knew it to be softer than the hairs upon Frodo's head. He found himself walking towards his lover almost without provocation. He settled on the bed next to Frodo, watching with amusement as the Hobbit devoured his iced cream.

"What?" Frodo asked suspiciously, the spoon suspended halfway to his mouth.

"Nothing," Faramir replied, placing one hand on that foot as if to soothe Frodo.

"You look suspicious," Frodo said. He swallowed the bit of iced cream and pointed his spoon at Faramir. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Faramir repeated innocently, stroking Frodo's foot from ankle to toe, smoothing the hair that had been ruffled by the blankets.

Frodo narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Faramir sighed deeply, and laid down on the bed, curling his body around Frodo's foot. "Why must you accuse me of doing something? I simply want to enjoy you. We have not made love in several weeks."

"I told you I do not feel well," Frodo grunted, spooning the last of his iced cream into his mouth and setting the bowl beside him on the bed. "Can you not satisfy yourself with your hand?"

"I would prefer to use your hand. Or foot," Faramir hedged, carding his fingers through the hair on said foot.

"My _foot_?" Frodo sputtered. Faramir prepared himself for the verbal onslaught, but Frodo's expression seemed more curious than angry. "I have . . . heard of people engaging in . . . that, but I never thought you would find it . . . of interest." As if to emphasize his point, Frodo slid his toes up the inseam of Faramir's trousers. Faramir gave a small "oof" of surprise and the lacings of his trousers threatened to split open.

"Go on," Frodo grinned, rubbing the ball of his foot against the bulge. "This is all you are getting, so I suggest you enjoy it."

Faramir wasted no time unlacing his breeches and pulling out his hard cock. He fisted it in one hand, took ahold of Frodo's woolen foot with the other, and gently began to rub himself against Frodo's sole. Above him, Frodo gave a small giggle, causing Faramir to look up.

"It tickles," Frodo said, his blue eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Does it now?" Faramir grunted, changing the angle so that his cock rubbed against the top of Frodo's foot. He wrapped the hair around his shaft, creating a warm furry tunnel through which to stroke himself.

Closing his eyes, Faramir allowed himself to get lost in the pleasure. It had been nearly two months since Frodo had last let Faramir claim him as his lover, and his hand could only do so much. Granted, the warmth of Frodo’s foot was nothing compared to the feeling of Frodo’s silky smooth skin under Faramir’s rough hands, but he would take what he could get. He allowed the fantasy to play out in his mind of the ferocity of their coupling before their child’s growth drew them apart. Faramir would never blame his child for a lack of coupling, but he nevertheless desired Frodo’s body.

Lifting himself up onto his knees, Faramir wound as much of the hair on Frodo’s foot around his cock as he could and used the strength of his large hand to create more friction against his cock. The strands of hair rubbed together, heating his skin and making his heart beat faster. Faramir’s breath caught as he felt his balls draw up tighter towards his body.

Frodo's giggles turned to soft sighs of pleasure as Faramir reached his climax. The Man came with a soft sigh, matting the hair of Frodo's foot down with his release. He sat back on his heels, his spent cock hanging absurdly out of his unlaced breaches.

"I may have to amend my previous statement," Frodo whispered, his voice gone low with arousal.

Faramir turned to him and saw the blankets moving beneath Frodo's body, a sure sign that the Hobbit was pleasuring himself. Faramir gave a low growl and crawled over Frodo's prone body. He would have to thank Boromir for advising him that something new could reignite the spark between himself and Frodo.


End file.
